Si no cierras bien los ojos muchas cosas no se ven
by Basileya
Summary: Lily ha tenido un día horrible y se siente cansada y hundida. Pero entonces aparece James y, de pronto, las cosas malas ya no parecen tan malas.


_¡Hola! Es la primera vez que subo un fic a esta página (o a cualquier otra, la verdad) y, aunque nerviosa, estoy muy emocionada porque leáis lo que he escrito. Esta pequeña historia ha sido sido escrita como respuesta a un pedido hecho por Mitsuky092 en el topic "Escríbemelo, por favor", del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Ya sé que he tardado bastante pero ya lo traígo. Así que, **Mitsuky**, espero que te guste y disfrutes leyéndolo._

_Antes de dejaros con la lectura, quiero agradecer a Nortia que me haya beteado el fic y también a Emzf por haberlo leído y haberme dado su opinión sobre la historia._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Si no cierras bien los ojos muchas cosas no se ven<strong>

La primera semana de clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad siempre resultaba ser para la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts aun más emocionante que la primera semana del curso. Los adornos navideños aun se encontraban por doquier decorando la inmensidad del castillo y los elfos domésticos solían preparar banquetes dignos de un rey para aquellas primeras noches en el colegio después de las hogareñas vacaciones. Todos los alumnos se sentían felices de estar de nuevo en el castillo y ninguno de ellos había vuelto sin alguna que otra anécdota divertida para contar a sus amigos durante la cena.

Sin embargo, en la sala común de Gryffindor, había una pelirroja ajena a la alegría que reinaba en todo el castillo. Desde que había tenido un encuentro con Severus al término de la clase de Pociones aquella mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho que durante tantos años había sido su mejor amigo. Se habían conocido el verano anterior a entrar ambos en Hogwarts y los dos habían sido inseparables desde entonces a pesar de pertenecer a casas distintas —y enemistadas—. Esto había sido así hasta aquel día en el que Severus la llamó sangre sucia al intentar ella defenderle de James Potter y su séquito cuando éstos le estaban hechizando.

La amistad que ambos habían compartido se rompió en el acto. Lily había escuchado muchas veces ese insulto desde el momento en el que ingresó en Hogwarts pero nunca le había dolido tanto como cuando lo escuchó de boca de Severus. Se suponía que era su mejor amigo, y él sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que le afectaba escuchar aquel insulto. Y aun así él la había llamado _eso_. La había insultado y la había mirado con asco, como si ella fuese un ser que había que despreciar, como si solo fuese un gusano que había que aplastar con la suela de su zapato. Y eso sí que no se lo podía perdonar. Porque claro que habían peleado muchas veces, pero como lo hacen todos los amigos. Al cabo de cinco minutos se reconciliaban y olvidaban la tontería que les llevó a la discusión. Incluso habían llegado a tener un par de discusiones serias debido a los amigos que cada uno tenía en sus respectivas casas, pero no era nada que no hubiesen podido solucionar. En cambio, lo ocurrido aquella tarde después de los TIMOS había sido algo imperdonable y Lily decidió en ese mismo momento que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Aunque eso no evitaba que la pelirroja siguiese preocupándose por Severus. Habían sido amigos muchos años y para ella había sido una persona muy importante desde el momento en el que le conoció. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse por él? Si había visto la marca en su brazo... Lily se abrazó a sí misma en la butaca que estaba situada junto a uno de los ventanales de la torre de Gryffindor y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que todo aquello no fuese más que un mal sueño. Pero al abrirlos, Lily se dio cuenta de que lo ocurrido por la mañana había sido algo real y no producto de una pesadilla. Clavó sus grandes y brillantes ojos esmeralda en el fuego crepitante que brotaba de los troncos de la chimenea y se sintió aun más hundida que antes, porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo ocurrido.

Ya había escuchado los rumores de que los Slytherins de séptimo curso iban a celebrar la ceremonia de iniciación para convertirse en mortífagos aquellas navidades. Eran rumores que venían circulando desde el inicio del curso y que habían cobrado fuerza con el tiempo. Lily era muy consciente de que estaba a punto de desencadenarse una guerra, y también sabía perfectamente de qué lado estaba Severus. Sabía que Sev, su querido y dulce Sev, aquel chico tímido con quien había compartido los mejores recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia, estaba del lado contra el que ella luchaba, y sabía a ciencia cierta que apoyaba todas aquellas ideas absurdas que Lord Voldemort defendía. Y sabía —¿cómo no saberlo?— que una vez desencadenada la guerra no habría vuelta atrás. Se convertirían en enemigos de forma permanente. Cuando llegase el momento y los dos se encontrasen en mitad de la batalla con la varita en alto, tendrían que enfrentarse y solo uno de los dos saldría con vida de aquel enfrentamiento. Pero aquello parecía tan lejos todavía... Tan lejano que se había negado a creer que Severus de verdad se fuera a convertir en mortífago durante la Navidad.

Pero se había equivocado del todo.

Al salir de la clase de Pociones aquella mañana había chocado con Severus de forma accidental. Mientras cada uno recogía sus cosas del suelo en el más absoluto de los silencios se fijó en una pequeña cabeza de serpiente. Lily había levantado inmediatamente la cabeza en busca de los ojos de Severus y había abierto la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

—¿Algo que decir, sangre sucia?

Ésas habían sido las palabras que le había dirigido Severus al darse cuenta de que Lily había visto la marca de su brazo. La pelirroja hubiera jurado que sus ojos le estaban pidiendo perdón mientras escupía esas venenosas palabras.

¿Cómo habían podido llegar a eso? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico tímido que había conocido en el jardín de su casa ahora ni siquiera le dirigiese la palabra? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico que la había consolado cuando alguien la llamaba "sangre sucia" ahora se refiriese a ella de la misma forma?

Lily sentía tanta impotencia que quería echarse a llorar. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y se retiró el pelo de la cara mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados en las llamas danzantes de la chimenea. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en todo lo ocurrido con Severus y culpándose a sí misma por ello que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cierto chico de pelo negro azabache se acercó a ella.

—Hey, Lily... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó James con evidente preocupación en su voz mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro.

La pelirroja pareció despertar de un largo letargo. Parpadeó varias veces antes de apartar la mirada del fuego, para después fijarla en los ojos del chico que se había sentado en la butaca de enfrente. Lily se irguió un poco en su butaca y se envolvió un poco más en la manta mientras se tensaba como una cuerda bien tirante. La presencia de James Potter la molestaba, más que eso, conseguía irritarla irremediablemente. Siempre andaba por los pasillos del castillo con esos aires de superioridad, despeinándose el pelo cada catorce segundos —cronometrados— y montando en escoba en lugares donde estaba terminantemente prohibido. Por no mencionar las continuas bromas que hacía junto a sus tres amigos al resto de la población estudiantil. Todo el mundo pensaba que los Merodeadores, como se hacían llamar, eran de lo más ingeniosos y encantadores, incluidos los profesores. A estas alturas ni siquiera le parecía raro que el profesor Dumbledore les riese las gracias a esos cuatro alcornoques, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabía que eran su ojito derecho. Pero en una ocasión había visto a la profesora McGonagall, el mismo ejemplo de la rectitud, tener que taparse la boca con la mano porque no podía detener sus carcajadas ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

Lily estaba plenamente convencida de que no había nada para lo que James Potter tuviese más talento que para sacarla de quicio. Estaba claro. Cada vez que estaban en la misma estancia, el moreno adoptaba una actitud de pavo real en pleno proceso de exhibición con el único —y fallido, todo había que decirlo— propósito de conquistarla. El único fallo del plan de James era que Lily no quería verle ni pintado al óleo. Ése y que la pelirroja tuviese la convicción de que James un día de éstos no iba a poder entrar por el hueco del retrato debido al tamaño de su ego.

—Soy Evans para ti, Potter. Y sí, estoy bien.

James apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y continuó mirándola con la misma expresión transparente y limpia que siempre, sin ninguna segunda intención y sin tener en mente la idea de apartar sus ojos de ella. Intuía que algo le pasaba a la pelirroja, y aunque era posible que James se equivocase en muchas cosas, pero Lily era un tema en el que nunca se equivocaba. James conocía a Lily como la palma de su mano, y prácticamente podía definir su estado de ánimo a partir de una palabra, un gesto pronunciado o hecho por la pelirroja. No había nada que Lily pudiese hacer para engañarle, porque él sabía cuándo ella le estaba mintiendo. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Aunque, claro, tampoco es que hiciese falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

—Lily —murmuró el pelinegro pacientemente—, sé que no somos precisamente amigos. Nosotros más bien...

—¿Nos limitamos a coexistir en el mismo planeta? —terminó la pelirroja por él.

—Aparte —asintió James sin perder su buen humor—. Somos compañeros de casa desde hace casi siete años. Desayunamos, comemos y cenamos juntos todos los días. Asistimos a las mismas clases, compartimos la misma sala común... Somos como una familia. Tenemos un vínculo, te guste o no, y las personas vinculadas se preocupan las unas de las otras. Yo me preocupo por ti, aunque no seamos amigos. Venga, vamos...

Las palabras de James la dejaron notablemente descolocada. Lo último que Lily esperaba era que James hablase de una forma tranquila y madura; es como si le descubriese por primera vez como una persona adulta. El merodeador siempre se dirigía a ella en tono de broma y su actitud rayaba lo infantil cuando se ponía pesado, que solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ella estaba presente. Claro que Lily nunca había estado delante de James en un momento de debilidad y angustia como lo estaba aquel. Quizá James, al fin y al cabo, sí que sabía hacer frente a los momentos difíciles y no era tan niñato como ella había pensando en un principio.

Aquellas últimas palabras pronunciadas por James le recordaron a lo que ella misma sentía hacia Severus. No pudo evitar derrumbarse cuando el merodeador le dio un pequeño apretón en la pierna para animarla a que le contase sus problemas, cuál era el motivo de su preocupación. Lily se sentía infinitamente cansada, hundida y culpable por lo ocurrido con Severus, así que cuando sintió que los ojos le empezaban a escocer y se le llenaban de lágrimas no se levantó bruscamente de allí para ir corriendo a su habitación, sino que se quedó sentada en la butaca y miró a James buscando las palabras para decir todo aquello que no sabía ni cómo expresar.

—Lily, bonita, no me asustes, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Severus...

La voz de Lily se quebró al terminar de decir el nombre del que fue su amigo y pronto vio como James se tensaba como una cuerda y preparaba su cuerpo para levantarse de la butaca donde estaba sentado de ser necesario.

—¿Snivellus qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha hecho daño? —el pelinegro parecía una fiera apunto de saltar sobre su presa en cualquier momento para evitar que dañase a su cría y tuvo que obligarse a no levantarse de la butaca para no ir a partirle la cara a aquel desgraciado por hacer llorar a su preciosa Lily.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad para controlar las ganas que tenía de llorar, por mucho que no estuviese funcionando precisamente bien. Todo aquello era culpa suya. Si ella no se hubiese enfadado tanto con Severus y le hubiese perdonado después de aquel incidente el día de los TIMOS, ellos seguirían siendo amigos y ella podría haber evitado que se convirtiese en un mortífago.

—No... No me ha hecho nada, no me ha hecho daño pero...

—Pero, ¿qué?

—¿Tú de verdad crees que los slytherins se han convertido en mortífagos?

El merodeador también había oído hablar de los rumores pero él, a diferencia de otros, sabía a ciencia cierta que era verdad. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, en la mansión de los Potter, había habido alguna que otra reunión de un grupo que recién nacía y que era conocido entre sus miembros como "La Orden del Fénix". En una ellas, aunque James no había acudido —como si eso hubiera podido impedir que se enterarse escuchando detrás de las puertas—, se había hablado acerca del preocupante hecho de que los alumnos de séptimo año se estaban convirtiendo en mortífagos quizá en esos precisos momentos.

—Lily... Yo... Sí —dijo con una franqueza aplastante decidido a no mentir ni adornar la verdad para Lily; los hechos que se presentaban ante ellos eran muy duros y había que enfrentarlos tal y como venían—. De verdad creo que los slytherins se han convertido en mortífagos. Y no puedo decirte que no, que sólo son tontos rumores que corren por los pasillos del colegio y que podemos estar tranquilos, porque es mentira. Pero las cosas son así. Están muy jodidas. Ellos se han iniciado, tienen la marca tenebrosa en su brazo y en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts se unirán a las filas de Voldemort sin posibilidad de retractarse. Ojalá no fuese así pero... Lo es.

Y, por primera vez, cuando los ojos castaños de James escrutaron los verdes de Lily fue capaz de entender lo que la pelirroja sentía por Severus Snape. Durante unos breves segundos imaginó que era Sirius el que se había convertido en mortífago y fue consciente de lo cerca que podría estar esa suposición de lo que podría haber sido realidad. La familia Black era una familia que apoyaba públicamente los ideales que defendía Voldemort y si no fuese porque Sirius se había ido de casa el año pasado — ahora vivía con los Potter—, era muy posible que ahora tuviese una marca en su antebrazo izquierdo.

James intentó pensar en algo que decirle que fuese a consolar a su pelirroja. Trató de pensar en lo que a él le gustaría que le dijesen de haber sido Sirius el que se hubiese unido a las filas de Voldemort, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada que diciéndole aliviase la angustia que ahora debía estar sintiendo. Juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus propios dedos mientras levantaba su mirada de nuevo.

—Todo esto es culpa mía —dijo Lily en un leve murmullo.

James se irguió en su butaca y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, Lily, no. No digas eso. No puedes culparte de una decisión que no has tomado tú.

—Si Severus y yo fuésemos todavía amigos, nada de esto habría pasado. Yo lo habría podido evitar. Podría haber...

—No podrías haberlo evitado. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿me oyes? Hubieseis seguido siendo amigos o no, esto habría pasando. Porque las cosas son así. En estos momentos el mundo mágico tiene dos bandos y cada uno ya ha elegido a cual pertenece, o han elegido por él, que es parecido. Sea como fuere, Snape nunca ha estado en el mismo bando que tú y que yo. Y eso desde luego no es culpa tuya. Él es el único responsable de las decisiones que ha tomado, y nadie más. Puede que lo haya hecho porque de verdad cree en todas esas barbaridades que defiende ese chalado, o puede que simplemente esté aterrorizado y se vea obligado por las circunstancias, porque es lo que menos problemas le trae. Pero ha podido elegir, Lily. Y lo que ha elegido es el camino fácil.

—En una guerra no hay caminos fáciles —le interrumpió Lily con voz baja, casi como si temiese interrumpirle en mitad de un discurso que no creía posible que hubiese pronunciado James.

—Sí, claro que los hay. En una guerra se puede tomar el camino correcto o el camino fácil, y él ha tomado el fácil. Muchos lo han hecho y lo seguirán haciendo. Y lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es mantenernos firmes en nuestro propio camino y tener la convicción de que todo saldrá bien.

Lily miró a James durante varios segundos antes de reaccionar con un pequeño y ligero parpadeo, procesando todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho el merodeador. No sabía cómo pero, contra todo pronóstico, las palabras de James la habían hecho sentir mejor. Había encontrado consuelo en lo que James había dicho y la angustia que llevaba anclada en su pecho desde esa mañana había disminuido de forma importante. De repente, el mundo parecía un lugar un poco mejor.

—Eso último lo dijo Dumbledore en el discurso que dio en el banquete de bienvenida —le recordó Lily al merodeador con una media sonrisa para intentar disolver un poco la tristeza que parecía haberse impregnado en cada rincón de la sala común.

—Lo confieso. Me has pillado. Pero es que yo no tengo frases tan buenas y trascendentales como Dumbledore —dijo James chasqueando la lengua de forma divertida en un intento fallido de fingir un fastidio que no sentía por haberle descubierto. Luego esbozó una leve sonrisa contento de que su discurso, aunque no fuese cien por cien original, hubiese servido para que Lily volviese a sonreír.

Lily y James se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante varios segundos y después ninguno de los dos pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Desde luego lo que acababa de pasar era extraño. James no solía estar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación que Lily sin haber alguna clase de exhibición ensayada y sin pedirle salir después de eso. Y la pelirroja no pasaba más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación que el merodeador sin tener unas ganas extremas de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. Pero por ser un imbécil, ojo, ella no iba arrancando cabezas sin buenas razones.

Las carcajadas dieron paso a un silencio suave y liso que, a diferencia de otras veces, no resultaba en absoluto incómodo; de hecho, era muy agradable. Al dejar de reír, tanto James como Lily habían buscado los ojos del otro como un acto reflejo, por pura inercia, y parecía que con esa sonrisa que seguía dibujada en sus caras prometiesen en silencio una tregua de la que no hacía falta que se enterase nadie.

—Al final va a resultar que no eres tan idiota como creía —mencionó Lily en un tono cordial sin ánimo de reproche.

—Te lo dije, pero nunca me haces caso —repuso James con una encantadora sonrisa en el mismo tono que Lily, sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Sí, tiendo a ignorar todos tus comentarios constantemente —dijo Lily entre risas con el único intento de ocultar que parte de lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

James sentía unas ganas impetuosas de levantarse y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero la perspectiva de que eso le haría retroceder en pocos segundos lo que había conseguido con aquella charla— que era el mayor progreso que había hecho en los últimos dos años— le mantuvo con el culo pegado al asiento. Lo que James no sabía, ni siquiera sospechaba, era que si lo hubiese hecho Lily no le habría pegado un estacazo por besarla sin permiso.

La perspectiva de Lily respecto al merodeador había cambiado durante la última media hora. O, mejor dicho, se había permitido aceptar que no era tan malo que hubiese cambiado. James siempre había tenido una predisposición especial para sacarla de sus casillas, pero también la misma predisposición que tenía para eso la tenía para hacerla reír —cuando él no la veía, por descontado, o se le subía demasiado a la cabeza—. Casi se había acostumbrado a tenerle todo el día revoloteando a su alrededor, persiguiéndola pasillo arriba y pasillo abajo tratando de impresionarla e invitándola a salir cada dos por tres, incansablemente, negativa tras negativa. Los días que James no lo hacía sentía un revoltijo en el estómago difícil de identificar y lo único que sabía era que se descubría a ella misma buscando a James con la mirada asegurándose de que no estuviese pidiéndole salir a otra chica, cansado de que Lily le rechazase una y otra vez y decidido a cambiar de objetivo. Si fuese así para Lily sería mucho más fácil admitir que era un idiota y no le costaría tanto esforzarse en que aquel muchacho la disgustase. Pero cada vez que James volvía a ella se veía obligada a replantearse sus ideas preconcebidas sobre él, por mucho que nunca fuese a admitirlo en voz alta.

Pero esa conversación lo había cambiado todo. Le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas que habían estado ocultas a sus ojos. Hasta entonces se había escudado en su convencimiento absoluto de que James era un inmaduro y engreído pero después de la charla que acababan de tener no podía seguir haciéndolo. James había sabido mantenerse en su lugar y comportarse como una persona adulta, consolándola cuando peor se sentía, cuando más lo necesitaba.

Joder... Aquel chico le gustaba muchísimo.

El ulular de una lechuza proveniente de los dormitorios les hizo salir de sus pensamientos y Lily bajó la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas se encontraban más calientes, concentrándose como quien no quiere la cosa en sus nudillos. Podía sentir su corazón latir mucho más rápido de lo habitual contra sus costillas y se vio obligada a entreabrir sus labios disimuladamente para tomar una bocanada de aire. James, por su parte, no había apartado sus ojos de ella. Era sencillamente preciosa. Todo de ella le gustaba, desde su pelo rojo hasta sus tobillos. Y qué decir de sus pecas. Más de una vez había tenido que darse una ducha de agua bien fría al imaginarse besando cada una de sus pecas. Estaba loco por ella.

—Deja de mirarme. Me vas a desgastar —dijo Lily en un intento de hacer una broma mientras sonreía. Alzó la mirada en dirección al merodeador, que seguía mirándola sin hacer el menor amago de apartar sus ojos de ella en un futuro próximo.

—Es que eres condenadamente guapa, Lily. No puedes culparme por no poder apartar mis ojos de ti —éste era el tipo de frase que James solía decirle en tono jocoso cuando la seguía a todas partes por el castillo, pero esta vez la profundidad de su voz hizo que sus palabras le calaran hasta los huesos.

—No es para tanto —murmuró la pelirroja sonrojada y súbitamente interesada en unas motas invisibles de polvo situadas a su izquierda.

—Pues yo creo que sí —repuso James con voz ronca y firme.

De pronto el aire se volvió espeso. El corazón de Lily empezó a bombear con una fuerza brutal contra sus costillas como si tuviese un tambor dentro su caja torácica y sus latidos retumbaban en su garganta y su sien. La pelirroja miró a James y escrutó su rostro en busca de algún signo que pudiese delatar que era capaz de escucharlos pero, para el alivio de Lily, no fue así. De haber sido así, Lily se habría convertido en la primera persona de Inglaterra, y probablemente del mundo, en morirse literalmente de vergüenza. Tragó saliva pesadamente y durante varios segundos se concentró sólo en respirar.

Lily no podía seguir por más tiempo en la sala común, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, sino corría el peligro de que se le escapase que si en ese momento le pidiese una cita para salir juntos a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana, o para simplemente echarse en la hierba a las orillas del lago cualquier tarde, ella le diría que si. Se levantó de forma precipitada de la butaca y James tuvo que contener una risotada al ver que al hacerlo Lily había enredado su pie dentro de la manta en la que estaba envuelta haciéndola trastabillar.

—Bueno, am, yo... Voy a subirme a mi cuarto. Y... Gracias, James, gracias por todo —dijo Lily mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Antes de que James pudiese decirle nada, Lily se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la butaca y del merodeador, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de caracol que subían a la habitación de las chicas. Estaba a punto de subir el primer peldaño cuando Lily sintió una mano tomar su muñeca y girarla; como no podía ser de otra manera la mano no pertenecía a nadie más que a James. Sin soltar aun su muñeca, James llevó su otra mano a la nuca de la pelirroja y acercó sus labios a los suyos para atraparlos en un beso rápido que dejó a Lily sin aliento. El beso apenas duró unos pocos segundos pero fue suficiente como para que Lily olvidase hasta su nombre.

—Así es como debes darme las gracias —murmuró James sin despegar sus labios de los de la pelirroja—. Buenas noches, Lily.

Dicho lo cual, James empezó a subir las escaleras dejando a una tan sonrojada como sonriente Lily petrificada al pie de las mismas. Apenas era capaz de procesar que James la acabase de besar pero lo que más le sorprendía de todo era lo que le había hecho sentir con él. Si se lo contase a una amiga podría decir que era un cliché pero era como si el mundo se hubiese reducido a ellos dos y la tierra pareció desaparecer bajo sus pies. Aun no había vuelto al mundo de la realidad cuando la voz de James la sobresaltó provocando que Lily se diese media vuelta sorprendida.

—Te espero mañana a las diez en la puerta de entrada para la salida a Hogsmeade. No llegues tarde —dijo James guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba dejando a Lily con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón a mil kilómetros por hora; mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y eso es todo, amigos! Hasta aquí ha llegado esta pequeña historia que espero que os haya gustado, especialmente a ti, <strong>Mitsuky<strong>. Adoro esta pareja y he escrito este fic con todo mi cariño._

_Tengo otro oneshot escrito, un Romione, varios retos pendientes y una idea que creo que puede resultar interesante para un minific, así que nos veremos pronto._

_¡Ah, y otra cosa! Dale a "Review this chapter" si quieres que James Potter te consuele si tienes un mal día y luego te robé un beso de ésos que quitan el aliento._


End file.
